Changing into a Slytherin
by Wiccan Witchcraft
Summary: UPDATED AND EDITED! what happens when harry and ron starts to be mean to mione because she was a buck tooth know-it-all? an this is my first fanfic. please be nice!PG-13 for language. it will eventually become HGDM fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Changing into a Slytherin  
  
It was a stormy night at Hogwarts, the Womping Willow was angrier than ever and two boys were arguing over wizards' chess.  
  
"RON YOU CANT DO THAT! THAT'S CHEATING!" yelled Harry.  
  
"FINE! WE'LL HAVE A REMATCH IF YOU CAN'T ADMIT THAT YOU CANT BEAT ME!" argued Ron  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU?!!?" bellowed Hermione, "IT'S LIKE YOU ARE ANOYING ME ON PURPOSE! BESIDES, NONE OF HAVE FINISHED YOUR POTIONS ESSAY HAVE YOU!"  
  
"Hermione, you should really take a break you know."  
  
"Yeah. Your going to where yourself out if you don't stop."  
  
"FINE DON'T FINISH YOUR ESSAY! GET YELLED AT BY SNAPE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!"  
  
"Look at the time! It's almost eleven thirty! Well I think me and Ron will go to bed now," said Harry as he and Ron sped off to their dorms.  
  
Before she could reply, they were out of sight. She looked at her watch. It said 11:28. With that she went to bed.  
  
Next morning Hermione woke up at 6am. She went to have a shower and brush her teeth. By the time she finished it was already seven thirty. She quickly put her hair up in a messy bun and went to the great hall.  
  
Harry and Ron were already there and were minding a seat for her. 'They must've stop fighting the way they're smiling' thought Hermione. She sat between them and stared eating.  
  
"We better go to transfiguration now, or else we'll be late!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. Ron we have to go now," said Harry.  
  
"Three more minutes. I wanna finish this game of Exploding Snap with Dean," whined Ron.  
  
"You can finish it now if you like. But I'm going now whether you guys are coming or not," with that, she walked out of the Great Hall. 


	2. Partners

Changing into a Slytherin  
  
*~In Transfiguration~*  
  
" Potter, Weasley. 5 points from Gyffindor for being late." Said McGongall.  
  
"Sorry professor," panted Harry and Ron. "It won't happen again"  
  
"That's what you said in the first year here. Now, no standing about. Sit down."  
  
They sat down next to Hermione.  
  
50 minutes later the bell rang.  
  
"For homework, write up a report on how to turn a cutlery into animals. Dismissed."  
  
"Mione, what do we have next?" asked Ron  
  
"Honestly Ron. Your more irresponsible than my cousin who is really irresponsible."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"We got potions with Snape"  
  
"Nah, we potions with Dumbledor" Ron said sarcastically  
  
*~In Potions~*  
  
"Today we are going to make a personality potion. I can change you personalities," said Snape silkily "I will chose your partners. Your ingredients are written on the board." "The pairs are: Potter and Weasley, Crabb and Goyle, Brown and Patil, Finnegan and Dean, Malfoy and Granger, Parkison and Zambini"  
  
All of the sudden was yells coming from Draco and Hermione.  
  
"But sir! You can't be serious! I'm not going to be paired with her!"  
  
"It's not like I'm in happy lane either Malfoy. Professor can I please work by myself?"  
  
"SILENCE!!" the room fell quiet. "NO ONE IS CHANGING PARTNERS! GRANGER SIT NEXT TO MALFOY AND STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH!"  
  
"Yes sir," mumbled Hermione as she went over to Malfoy 


	3. Making the Potion

Changing into a Slytherin  
  
*~In Potions (not that anyone moved or anything)~*  
  
"Today we will be brewing a potion that exchanges your personalities with the person you brew it with. It takes two people to brew the potion. The ingredients is written on the board," said Snape as he swished his wand at the board. "And the ingredients that you would not usually have is here on my desk. You have one and a half hours. You start...now."  
  
Everyone started except for one single pair that was at the back of the room.  
  
"Hmm. It says here that we need mountain weed and unicorn hair for the first step. Malfoy can you go get some unicorn hair for the front of the room for me?" asked Hermione not even looking at him as she rummaged through her kit to look for mountain weed.  
  
"Why should I? I don't have to take orders from a stupid mudblood like you, now do I?" said Draco as he smirked.  
  
"Malfoy just get the hair."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want me to punch you again?" she replied darkly  
  
"I'd like to see that," he said mockingly as Snape stopped right next to them.  
  
"None of you have even started. Must be Granger's fault, isn't it Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes sir. She won't get the unicorn hair for our potion."  
  
"That's it. 10 points from Gryffindor. Now Ms. Granger go and get the unicorn hair from my desk now."  
  
Hermione casted a dark look in Draco's direction before she said "yes sir" and headed towards Snape's desk.  
  
At the front of the room were Harry and Ron who was failing the potion miserably.  
  
*~End of the lesson~*  
  
"You should all be finished by now," sighed Severus for not being able to punish Neville due to the fact that he quit potions. "Bottle you potions and put them on my desk so we can test them tomorrow. Once done that you my be dismissed."  
  
The students bottled their potions and shuffled out of the classroom to go to dinner.  
  
*~In the Great Hall at dinner~*  
  
"Hermione, what color was our potion meant to be?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah. I was meaning to ask you that at the end of potions but I forgot. What color was it meant to be?" stated Ron  
  
"It was meant to be blue."  
  
"What kind of blue?"  
  
"Sky blue. Why?"  
  
"Because ours turned out to be blue and Snape just tutted and walked away. I swear he's got problem that man. Maybe he's color blind or something." Said Ron  
  
"Ron, don't be silly. If Snape was color blind then he should have glasses or something like that," said Hermione factly as she cut her mini shepherds pie in half. They went on discussing this topic for quite a while until it was time to go to bed. 


	4. Insults

A/N: thanks for all the reviews^_^ I'm so happy I got some.  
  
Changing into a Slytherin  
  
The next morning, everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast.  
  
"Let's see. We've got Charms then History of Magic. That reminds me, have you finished you assignment yet? It's due today," said Hermione expectantly. Harry and Ron froze on the spot.  
  
"Um, well you see Mione," stuttered Harry  
  
"We kinda didn't finish it," said Ron  
  
"But we did start it."  
  
"We just didn't finish it."  
  
"Besides we had lots of other homework you know."  
  
"And did you finish any of that?"  
  
"Um, no umm hm"  
  
"Was there a 'no' in that sentence?"  
  
"Oh look! The mails here!" said Ron in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah," answered Hermione.  
  
"You do know that you got a letter."  
  
"Yes Harry, I do. But homework is also important too and I need finishing touches on my Transfiguration paper so please don't annoy me anytime soon."  
  
"Didn't you finish it like the day we got it?" piped in Ron  
  
"Yes, I did but I just don't find it satisfactory."  
  
"Yeah, right" mumbled Ron  
  
"Right. All done!" said Hermione as tore open her letter.  
  
Dear Hermione, I am sad to say that we are not you biological parents. No, your name isn't even Hermione. We have scheduled a meeting for you and your parents as well as your older brother and sister.  
  
Love Mr. and Mrs. Granger  
  
Hermione looked at the letter over and over again.  
  
"I'll be seeing you soon Ms Granger," said a silky voice. She turned to face Snape before he stalked away. All of the sudden, all of the pieces of the puzzle became clicking together. His father was Snape!  
  
"I'm going off to class," whispered Hermione as she left the hall leaving Harry and Ron staring cluelessly at her back.  
  
*~At potions~*  
  
By this time, Hermione was feeling butterflies in her stomach as Snape slammed the door open end glided towards his desk.  
  
"Today, you will be testing your potions, but before you do that, hand in your assignments." Everyone handed their assignments in. "Now drink your potion. It will last throughout the lesson so no damage will be done. Now drink up...NOW!"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I don't feel so good," said Harry as he dropped his goblet on the ground making a big mess.  
  
"What do you mean.oh," said Ron queerly  
  
"What is going on here," said Snape as he cleared up the mess on the floor.  
  
"Sir. Can we please go to hospital wing?"  
  
"Fine Potter if it will stop all this racket," said Snape as they left the room.  
  
"WATCH IT GEL HAIR!"  
  
"So sorry. Besides it's your fault! You knocked my arm!"  
  
"WELL YOU PUT YOU SHITTY STUDY BOOK THERE!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
Everyone went silent.again.  
  
"GRANGER, MALFOY! BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
"Sorry sir," they both said.  
  
"Thank you. Now the potion should wear off now so I don't have to listen to anymore insult flying across the room." The bell went. "Class dismissed. Ms Granger, please stay behind. We must discuss something."  
  
"Oooo. Granger's in trouble!' said Draco as he was exiting the room. "Have fun being tortured."  
  
Hermione thought it was now or never so she stood up, packed her bag and went up to his desk. "You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Yes. You need to meet me and some other people at Dumbledor's office. The password is chocolate frogs. You need to be there after dinner, sharp! You may now leave."  
  
Hermione just nodded and left the classroom before making her way to the hospital wing to see Harry and Ron. When she got there, she saw them talking to Madam Pomfrey. After they was finished, Harry and Ron made their way to Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys," she said merrily.  
  
"Shut up," said Harry rudely.  
  
"Wha," but she was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Yeah! I agree with Harry. You always think you're so smart."  
  
"Well your not Hermione. Let that be news for you!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Bugging us. That's what!"  
  
"Why don't you just stay out of our business for once you,"  
  
"Buck-tooth know-it-all!" they both said together.  
  
"I'm not a buck-tooth know-it-all," mumbled Hermione as she ran out the hospital wing, crying. Just as she thought her day her day wouldn't get worst, she suddenly bumped into a silver-blond haired boy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well if it isn't Granger and she's made it out of Snape's classroom alive and undamaged. What's this? Crying. Where are your bodyguards? Did they desert you or something?" said Malfoy smugly  
  
"Go away Malfoy. I have no time to waste on you. All I have to say is that your opinions of me will change very soon," said Hermione darkly as she swept away leaving a very confused Malfoy. 


	5. Meet my family

Changing into a Slytherin  
  
At dinner, Hermione didn't show up. Lavender and Pavarti was getting really worried. They saw her in a corridor crying but before they could come up to her, she ran away. They checked her room but there was no sign of her. Finally, they found her exiting the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione!" called out Lavender.  
  
"We want to talk to you!" shouted Pavarti.  
  
"Leave me alone!" cried Hermione as she ran away. Lavender and Pavarti just tutted and shook their heads and ran after her. Finally when they caught up to her.  
  
"Hermione, dammit! Listen to us."  
  
"Tell us what's wrong? Is it Malfoy? Has he been hurting you in any way?" they kept on asking her questions furiously. She started to get annoyed.  
  
"It's not Malfoy! It's stupid Harry and Ron!"  
  
"What did they do, Mione?"  
  
"They, they" before she knew it, she broke down in tears.  
  
"There, there" said Lavender soothingly  
  
"They *sniff* in *sniff, sniff* insulted me and yelled at me!" she cried  
  
"THEY WHAT!" screamed Pavarti furiously making her way to the great hall.  
  
"No don't! They'll just insult me more!"  
  
"Or maybe we'll just insult you out front," said Harry out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah you little mudblood," said Ron smugly.  
  
"Rictisempra!"  
  
"Lavender! Pavarti!" said Hermione horrified.  
  
"Why do you defend her anyway? She can defend for herself. She leant enough to even curse us. But no, she's too scared," said Harry.  
  
"Shut up!" sobbed Hermione as she ran towards Dumbledor's office.  
  
"Hermione!" Lavender and Pavarti yelled together.  
  
"There's no point going to Dumbledor!" Ron yelled after her. "He won't get rid of your sorrows!"  
  
*~At Dumbledor's office~*  
  
"Chocolate frogs," mumble Hermione as the gargoyle sprang to life. She climbed the stairs to find two females and two males. One of the males was Professor Snape while the others, she did not know.  
  
"Ah, just on time. These are your parents," pointed Dumbledor to a male and female. The female had long shiny black hair while the male had short black hair. They both looked at her happily. "And this is your sister, Sylvia, and of coarse you know Severus. He is your brother" Hermione shot her head up immediately to look at Severus.  
  
"Hello" she said meekly  
  
"Hello dear," said her mother  
  
"What's my name?" she asked  
  
"Sylia. Sylia Snape," said her father  
  
"It's been a long time lil sis," said her older sister. "Has Sevvy here been nice to you?"  
  
"No. Not really"  
  
"Severus!" said her mother. "You should be ashamed"  
  
"Mother, I didn't know it was her"  
  
"Yeah, right" said Sylvia  
  
"Um. What are your names?" asked Sylia (or Hermione but Sylia from now on)  
  
"Oh so sorry dear. My name is Sabrina Snape and my husband here is Shadow Snape"  
  
"It feels so weird. What from this unexpected news and all"  
  
"Hey dad," said Sylvia. "You haven't said anything much yet. Say something"  
  
"When you entered here, you were crying. Why?" asked Shadow.  
  
"My friends were insulting me and calling me a mudblood," mumble Sylia as everyone gasped.  
  
"Aren't your friends Potter and Weasley?" asked Severus.  
  
"Correction. Were"  
  
"Sylia dear. Would you like to know the real you? The girl who was in a family that cares for you?" questioned Sabrina  
  
"But my former parents cared as well didn't they?"  
  
"No, they didn't. They wanted to get rid of you as soon as possible. They didn't want you to be an orphan who had parents that didn't like her. No, they felt sorry for you dear. When finally, we came in contact, they ushered us to take you away. Here is a piece of parchment that says all our personalities and all," she said as she handed her the parchments.  
  
Name: Sabrina Snape  
  
Age: 59  
  
House: Slytherin  
  
Color hair: Black  
  
Personalities: smart, kind, loving  
  
Fav clothes shop: Witchery  
  
Married to: Shadow Snape Children: 3 Sylia, Sylvia and Severus  
  
Name: Shadow Snape  
  
Age: 60  
  
House: Slytherin  
  
Color hair: Black  
  
Personalities: mysterious, loving  
  
Fav clothes shop: Wizard  
  
Married to: Sabrina Snape  
  
Children: 3 Sylia, Sylvia and Severus  
  
Name: Severus Snape  
  
Age: 34  
  
House: Slytherin  
  
Color hair: Black  
  
Personalities: Mysterious, quiet, likes punishing Gryffindors  
  
Fav clothes shop: Dark Robes  
  
Marred to: -  
  
Children: none  
  
Name: Sylvia Snape  
  
Age: 26  
  
House: Slytherin  
  
Color hair: Black  
  
Personalities: cool, loving, kind, loves music (both muggle and wizardry)  
  
Fav clothes shop: Witchery  
  
Married to: -  
  
Children: none  
  
Sylia looked up from the pieces of parchment to Severus.  
  
"Likes punishing Gryffindors," was all she said.  
  
"It's true"  
  
"Do I have to be resorted?"  
  
"Yes, you do," said Severus immediately. "Mother, should we change back to normal?"  
  
"Shouldn't we ask her first?" said Sabrina as she turned to Sylia. "Do you want to know your true self, dear?"  
  
"What was my true self?"  
  
"Black hair that went down to just under your shoulders but just below it, nice dark dark brown eyes, like mine"  
  
"Did I look pretty?"  
  
"To us you did."  
  
"Yeah, ok. What's there to lose?"  
  
"Good. Severus. Change her."  
  
"Yes mother. Changes Diondry Diamondry!"  
  
Just as he was doing that, Dumbledor's office door just slammed open.  
  
"Professor! Potter and Weasley are- GRANGER!" said Draco shocked.  
  
"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" asked Severus.  
  
"Just to tell you that Potter and Weasley are out of control as ever! I would like to ask what are you doing to Granger?"  
  
"Snape for your information," said Sylia to the shocked Draco.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Sylia dear. I would appreciate it if you don't go around telling everyone that you're a Snape"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've had too many question to last a life time"  
  
"Ok," said Sylia happily as she looked back at Malfoy who was just out the door. "Stay right where you are Malfoy"  
  
"Why should I? You have no power over me. Your just a stupid muggle born."  
  
"How thick can you get? You just heard conversation. How could you still think I'm a muggle born?"  
  
"I know your not"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you really think I'm thick? I just don't believe it," said Draco as he slipped out of the room. 


	6. The Gryffindor Tower

Changing into a Slytherin  
  
*~In Dumbledor's office even though no one moved~*  
  
"I think I'm going to sleep now. It's pretty late."  
  
"Ok then. Mother and I will walk you back to your common room" said Sylvia.  
  
"Thanks. Bye dad, Severus, professor"  
  
*~On the way to the Gryffindor tower~*  
  
"Just out of curiosity, who filled out the parchment?" asked Sylia  
  
"Oh, mother did," said Sylvia as she pointed to Sabrina  
  
"Well the things on the parchment were true"  
  
"How did you know that Severus liked punishing Gryffindors?"  
  
"He did? It's an instinct I suppose. Your father did that when he was in school you know."  
  
"Guess what" said Sylvia out of nowhere.  
  
"What?" they both asked.  
  
"You know how the DADA spot has been empty for some time now? Well, starting from Monday I'm the new DADA teacher! I bet Severus will be so jealous. He always wanted that spot!"  
  
"Congratulations, dear!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The rest of the trip was just talking about the recent DADA spots. Finally, they got to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Bravery" said Sylia as she stepped through the portrait hole. To no surprise everyone drawled out his or her wands.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
"You have no authority to come in here"  
  
"Actually, I do. I'm Hermione Granger. Well, was. I'm now-"  
  
"Hem, hem"  
  
Sylia wheeled around.  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
"Your now who?"  
  
"Who are these people?"  
  
"You can't be Hermione. You have black hair!" said a familiar voice. It was Fred.  
  
Sylia turned around to face her mother. "Can I?"  
  
"Oh alright. They're going to find out anyways"  
  
Sylia turned around again to face Fred.  
  
"My name is Sylia Snape and I was formally known as Hermione Granger but now, I'm not. Why? Well I found that I was adopted and that my brother was Professor Snape himself. This is my mother and my sister," said Sylia factly as she pointed to her mother and sister.  
  
"Hello!" they both said happily  
  
"What's all the fuss here!" asked the voice that belonged to Harry  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron  
  
"Oh hey Ron. It's just Hermione," said George.  
  
"Oh, is it?" said Harry as was pushing his way through the crowd to come face to face with Sylia.  
  
"It's Sylia, not Hermione"  
  
"It doesn't matter how many times you change you name your mudblood. You will always be a mudblood"  
  
"No, actually I'm not. I'm a Snape"  
  
"Are these the ones you where talking about dear?" asked Sabrina  
  
"Yeah they are"  
  
"Well I'm not going to tolerate this. Go on. Pack your bags; you are going to sleep in Sylvia's room. Thank god that it's Sunday  
  
"Ok," said Sylia as she went upstairs to pack.  
  
*~Upstairs in her dorm~*  
  
"Hermione? What have you done to yourself?" asked Lavender  
  
"You look so different" said Pavarti  
  
""Yeah I do, don't I. Anyways, I just found out that I was adopted and was a Snape which means that I'm professor Snape's sister"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Why are you packing?"  
  
"I'm going to be resorted into Slytherin. My older sister is going to be the new DADA teacher and my parents are going to stay here for a while. You want to meet them?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My sister and mother."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sounds alright to me."  
  
"Great!"  
  
*~Back downstairs in the Gryffindor Common room~*  
  
" So, your really Professor Snape's mother, tell me, who old is he exactly?" asked Fred  
  
"I don't think he wants me to tell you that information"  
  
"Are you as mean as Snape?" guessed George  
  
"No. Severus is but me and Sylvia here aren't."  
  
"Oh thank god."  
  
"I don't see why you have to ask them questions. They're just stupid Slytherins," remarked Ron  
  
"Detention," was all Sylvia said to this  
  
"You can't do that! Your not a teacher"  
  
"No actually I am, I'm the new DADA teacher! So, HA!"  
  
"Ah. Sylia, your down at last!"  
  
"Yep! In the flesh!"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Snape, Sylvia," said Lavender and Pavarti together  
  
"Hello. Are these your roommates?"  
  
"Yes they are!"  
  
"Mum, how can you guess things that are always right?" asked Sylvia dully  
  
"I guess that's just my nature!"  
  
"Yeah right," mumbled Sylvia  
  
"Anyways," Sylia cut in. "This is Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil."  
  
"Please to meet you!" they both said together.  
  
"Nice to meet you too! Mum, it's like 10 past 10. We better get going"  
  
"Yeah I supposed your right. Bye Lavender, Pavarti. Don't miss me too much!" said Sylia jokingly  
  
"We won't" said Lavender  
  
"But we will miss you though" stated Pavarti  
  
" Yeah big time," said Fred  
  
"We won't," said Harry and Ron together  
  
"Well that's just sad," said George as he shook his head with Fred.  
  
"Bye," said Sylia as she left  
  
*~In Sylvia's Bedroom~*  
  
"Well this is my, well, our room for the night. I think you know how to transfigure a bed. Go on, lets see then" said Sylvia as she looked at Sylia who was transfigured a bed from a piece of parchment.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all," said Sylvia as they got changed, brushed their hair etc.  
  
Finally, they got to bed before 11:30. They extinguished the candles and fell asleep. 


	7. The Ritual and the Sorting

Changing into a Slytherin  
  
*~Monday night at dinner in the Great Hall~*  
  
"Attention everyone," started Dumbledor. "I am please to inform you that the DADA position is filled by professor Sylvia Snape, Severus Snape's sister. And that there's another Snape attending Hogwarts this year and has been since first year. Sylia Snape formally known as Hermione Granger!"  
  
Apparently, Draco and the Weasley brothers told everyone in their house so there were no gasps from Slytherin or Gryffindor.  
  
"So she will now be resorted by then sorting hat," continued Dumbledor as Severus and Sylvia came in with Sylia with the sorting hat. Sylia sat on the stool as Sylvia placed the hat on her.  
  
"Ah it is so very obvious what you'll be in. you will be in .. SLYTHERIN!" yelled the sorting hat. The Slytherin table cheered and clapped while the other houses just clapped boredly. When she got to the Slytherin table, they all warmly welcomed her cheerfully. She smiled. 'For once I'm going to be treated with respect' though Sylia happily as she thought of all the times she was a Granger.  
  
"Hi Sylia!" said familiar voice. It was Pansy Parkison. "Sorry for all the times I called you a mudblood and all."  
  
"It's ok. You had the right of the world to call me mudblood back then because it was true!"  
  
"So were friends now?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
After a couple more announcements, the feast began.  
  
"DRACO!!! COME HERE!!" yelled Pansy.  
  
"What is it?" asked Draco as he made his way to her and Sylia.  
  
"Guess who's knew here!"  
  
"This is going to be a tough one. Let me think, ah yes. Sylia Snape."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I was the one who told you, Pansy," said Draco as Sylia snickered. "Which reminds me. Sylia, sorry for torturing all those years when you were in Gryffindor. Didn't know you weren't a mudblood"  
  
"It's ok!" said Sylia merrily as she buttered her bread  
  
"Ok then. Now that you're in Slytherin, we have to perform the Slytherin ritual. All Slytherins must undergo it. Since I, Draco Malfoy, is more superior than others, I do the ritual on you. Go to the Slytherin Common room at 10pm. The password is Salazar," said Draco as he stalked off  
  
*~At 9:55pm in the Slytherin Tower~*  
  
"Sylia! We better get going if you want to make a good impression!" called out Millicent  
  
"Yeah that or if you don't then, Draco will tell you off," advised Pansy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming! Hang on a sec! You told me to make a good impression!" said Sylia as she came out of the bathroom wearing a black pair of jeans and a black top with pieces of material off the shoulder part as the sleeve. "Well, how do I look?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK SO COOL!"  
  
"YEAH TOTATLLY!!!!"  
  
They were squealing for a few seconds until they realized it was 11:58pm. They quickly ran downstairs to the common room to find the room crowded as. They quickly said their goodbyes as Pansy and Millicent disappeared into the crowd. In the middle of the crowd was Draco in a black robe and black pants. Next to him was her father dressed in the same clothes. She looked around. Every male and some females were wearing the same thing as Draco.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes," said Sylia.  
  
"Good. I shall begin the ritual. Please kneel down before me."  
  
"Okay," said Sylia nervously as he dipped his hand in the pot he was holding  
  
"This is deer blood mixed with a bit of snakes blood and a touch of unicorn's too. Don't worry, it isn't poisonous" advised Draco as he put lines of the blood on her face, on her forehead, cheeks, chin and along the nose bone. She shivered. Shadow started chanting. After he finished, he took the bowl, which was filled with some sort of dust that was on the table beside him, and held it in front of Draco. Draco took a handful and sprinkled it on her head. Shadow took another bowl to her surprise was filled with folded pieces of parchment. "Pick a piece and you must kiss him in order to be a Slytherin. The person you kiss is a pure blood Slytherin. After that, the blood that runs through your body comes one with a pure blood Slytherin-"  
  
Before he could continue, Sylia asked Draco a simple question.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, are all Slytherins pure-blooded?"  
  
"Not all. Some are half-blooded but none are dirty-blooded. Now pick a piece of parchment."  
  
She took a piece and looked up at him.  
  
"Well, what does it say?"  
  
"It says I must kiss you."  
  
A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!! Be kind, review. 


	8. Kisses

Changing into a Slytherin  
  
"Hem hem"  
  
"Wha?" said Sylia not realizing that she was staring at Draco for a couple of seconds or so.  
  
"The purpose of this is to see if you a true Slytherin and not a person who is just in Slytherin to give a bad or something," informed Shadow.  
  
"Right so how do we do that?"  
  
"After you kissed Draco, you will know,"  
  
"Ok" was all she said before Draco leaned over and kissed her passionately. What she didn't know was that they have to taste blood to see if they were a true Slytherin. Draco bit her tongue. It started bleeding as Sylia winced. After a couple of seconds, they parted  
  
"She's true," said Draco  
  
"How did you know that by tasting my blood?"  
  
"If the blood tastes nice and sweet then it's true, if not-" he was broke off.  
  
"What does dirty blood taste like?"  
  
"Disgusting. Like burnt"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But yours tasted nice, delicate and sweet."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hem, hem"  
  
"Will you stop 'hem hemming'!" they both said aloud.  
  
"Well what am I suppose to say to get your attention?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Well an 'excuse me' would be nice! You sound so much like Umbridge and I hated her!" said Sylia  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok, now that we know that you're a true Slytherin, you may all go back to your dorms," said Draco as everyone started to make their way to their dorms. Once everyone was gone, Draco went over to Sylia  
  
"Is your tongue ok?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for asking."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"What do you do if someone with dirty blood was in Slytherin?"  
  
"We make their life a living hell."  
  
"That sounds fun."  
  
"Yeah. Once you think about it, it is."  
  
"On the first day of the year, how the first years come and all. Do you do that to all of them?"  
  
"Yep! It takes all night. That's why I'm always so tired when the classes start."  
  
"Girls kiss boys and boys kiss girls right?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Of coarse they do."  
  
"Since you came in Slytherin, you've changed. Not by looks but personality too."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is that good or ba-" she cut off by Draco. He was kissing her. She was so surprised but at the same time was quite delighted to be kissing him again. She kissed him back  
  
After a while, they parted and both gasping for air. Finally, they caught their breath.  
  
"No, I love your new personality," said Draco as Sylia kissed him on the cheek and made her way upstairs.  
  
"Goodnight Draco," said Sylia blowing him a kiss.  
  
"Goodnight Sylia," said Draco as blowing her a kiss back.  
  
A/N Pansy does not like Draco anymore.  
  
*~Next day in Potions~*  
  
"Today we will be making a love potion. Add in your ingredients and start making!" said Snape as he slumped back into his chair.  
  
"Is he always like this after the ritual?" asked Sylia out of the bloom.  
  
"Yeah. No one knows why though," answered Draco.  
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
"You should be finished by now. If not, bad luck. When you drink it the first person that is opposite gender you see you will be attracted to him or her. Drink your potion..now."  
  
~The end of the lesson~  
  
By now, pairs of students were either flirting or just simply kissing each other.  
  
"The potion should wear off by now." *ring, ring, ring* "dismissed"  
  
Everyone left except for Sylia and Draco due to the fact that they were looking intently at each other. Finally, they snapped out of their trance and went to the Great hall for dinner. On the way there, Sylia had an urge to kiss Draco, so the only way to get rid of the urge is to do it. When Draco realized what was happening, he kissed her back. By the time they broke apart, it was a quarter way through dinner. The rest of the way was just silence. Finally the got to the great hall. Draco and Sylia sat across from each other. Hoping no one would notice what they were doing, they started to pass messages to each other.  
  
When dinner ended, they went to the Slytherin common room. When they got there, they started kissing each other hungrily. 


	9. The Next Day

Changing into a Slytherin  
  
Next morning, Sylia woke up about 10am with a huge hangover. She got up and went to brush her teeth when suddenly a familiar voice asked her a question.  
  
"Sylia?"  
  
She spun around to come face to face with Millicent  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Millicent  
  
"What? What do you mean?" said Sylia  
  
"Look in the mirror. And your eyes. Their black with a red dot in the middle," answered Millicent as Sylia went in the bathroom to take a look at herself  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Pansy came running in from the common room.  
  
"Who the hell just screamed!?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"What do you mean- AHHH!"  
  
"Now you scream."  
  
"What the hell happened to you!?"  
  
"What me?"  
  
"No! SYLIA!"  
  
"Ask her yourself."  
  
"Fine! Sylia, what the fuck happened to you!?"  
  
"I don't remember anything that happened last night"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" came another scream from the boy's dormitory. The girls quickly ran to the dorm, which the scream came from, to find a silver-blond Slytherin with black eyes.  
  
"SOME ONE HELP ME!!! MY EYES! THEIR.BLACK!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Draco as Severus came running in.  
  
"What's the meaning of this-OH MY GOD!!!" said a very shocked Severus at the pair with the black eyes  
  
"PROFESSOR!!! YOU HAVE TO HELP US!" screamed Draco.  
  
"MAKE AN ANTIDOTE OR SOMETHING!" yelled Sylia.  
  
"JUST HELP US WITH OUR EYES!!!" they screamed together.  
  
"I don't even know what you got there!" bellowed Severus.  
  
"THEN TAKE US TO SOME ONE WHO WILL KNOW!!!"  
  
"FINE!" said Severus as he led them both to the common room where everyone fell silent when they came in. Severus took some Floo Powder and threw it in the fire  
  
"Mother, Father, Sylvia. Go to Dumbledor's office now!" said Severus as he heard a faint mumble which suspiciously sounded like 'yes Sevvy'  
  
*~Dumbledor's office~*  
  
"So you're saying that when you got to the Slytherin common room, your mind went blank."  
  
"Yes Professor," said Sylia and Draco together.  
  
"And when you woke up this morning, your eyes were like that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Severus turned to the headmaster for an answer.  
  
"Well I think that you both had an allergic reaction to grass weed," answered Dumbledor cheerfully.  
  
"And how do we get our eyes back to normal?" asked Draco  
  
"You wait. You wait until a full moon comes and then you must join hands and perform a spell that erases the thing inside your eye-"  
  
"WHAT THING!?" screamed Sylia?  
  
"It's a spirit to bond you closer. I must ask, when you were Hermione, did you both hate each other?"  
  
Everyone looked at him as though he was stupid and dumb.  
  
"Fine I was just wondering and now I know the answer! Yes, you did hate each other!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock," mumbled Sylia.  
  
"What is the spell, professor?" asked Draco.  
  
"The spell is this:  
  
Let the spell of the moon The spell of the night Be erased With all our might  
  
You repeat that until there's a light glowing all around you. Once that happens, you must say 'let the spell be broken' and burn this parchment. It has the spell on it. We'll tell you what you need for this spell when the time draws nearer. Unfortunately, the full moon went by just a week ago. You'll have to wait for the next one"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"We understand professor."  
  
They turned their heels and left the room.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how they got an allergic reaction from grass weed," said Severus as he left followed closely by Sylvia. When they were gone, Lucious slammed the door open.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? My son being paired with a-a-a mudblood! It's a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" said Lucious disgusted.  
  
"Didn't you know?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"What on earth do you mean? And why are you here?"  
  
"Well for a start she's not a mudblood, no, she's our daughter. And a second fact is that we're here to take care of our children, after all ones a student here and the other two is teaches and all."  
  
"Don't you remember? We had to give Sylia to a muggle family to protect her from Voldemort. But now he's dead and all, she's our daughter again," said Shadow.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"YEP!" said Sabrina and Shadow together.  
  
"Very well. Just one question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How could they have an allergic reaction from grass weed? Is as harmless as a muggle."  
  
"I've been thinking about that too. Dumbledor, are you hiding something from us?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"You have all the right in the world to tell us you know," stated Shadow.  
  
"Ok" said Dumbledor in a quiet voice. "Sylia labeled the jar with dark dust grass weed, while Draco labeled grass weed on the container that contained horn of the unicorn dust. Both by accident."  
  
"Wow. Now I know as a fact that our children are idiots," said Shadow while the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well they do look similar!" said Dumbledor with his normal cheery voice again  
  
They started making jokes about this incident and everyone was laughing by 3pm. Then the happy moment was taken away as McGonagall entered the room.  
  
"Do you know where Sylia or Draco is? Pansy and Millicent won't stop asking how they are," she asked  
  
"Aren't they in their dorm?" said Sabrina  
  
"No. I checked there. They weren't there. No trace"  
  
Then something hit them. They combined their potions together.  
  
WHAM!  
  
The door slammed open. Everyone looked to see who it was. They were horrified by the sight before them. It was Sylia and Draco, cutting themselves. Blood was everywhere. They were laughing  
  
"Looking for us?" said Sylia darkly. Their eyes were now white.  
  
"What have you done to yourselves?" asked Minerva.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Draco before he and Sylia collapsed on the floor, unconscious.  
  
They were rushed to the Hospital Wing  
  
A/N hope you liked it. Please review 


	10. The Duel

Changing into a Slytherin  
  
When Sylia woke up, it was about 11:30 at night, which means that everyone was asleep.  
  
"Ah! Your awake!" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Hospital wing,"  
  
"Oh. Where's Draco?"  
  
"I'm right here," said Draco. Sylia looked where the voice came from and was surprised to she him lying on the bed next to hers.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Fine I guess."  
  
"And you, Miss Snape?"  
  
"Just peachy,"  
  
"Good. Are any of you hungry?"  
  
They both nodded  
  
"I'll go and get some food. Now stay in bed!"  
  
"Yes miss," they said together as she left.  
  
"Hey Draco."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"What about them."  
  
"They're purple."  
  
"What!?" said Draco as he turned to look at her. "So are yours!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" they both yelled.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came rushing in with their food.  
  
"What is the problem? Don't you have any patient- DEAR LORD!" said Madam Pomfrey as she dropped their food. "What on earth happened to your face!?"  
  
"WHAT! OUR FACE!?" said Draco who looked very stressed.  
  
"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT OUR EYES! THEY'RE PURPLE!!!"  
  
"YES BUT YOUR FACE! IT HAS VIENS! AND THEY'RE BLACK!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" screamed them both running around like crazy people.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"  
  
"MINERVA!! YOU HAVE TO HELP THEM! THEY'RE GETTING WORSE! WHEN THE HELL IS THE NEXT FULL MOON!?"  
  
Minerva looked at their faces, and was now clearly scared to death.  
  
"WHAT THE FELL HAPPENED TO THEIR FACES!? HOW DID IT END LIKE THAT!?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW DAMMIT! WHEN THE FUCK IS THE NEXT FULL MOON!?"  
  
"LANGUAGE POPPY! THE NEXT ONE IS IN A FORTNIGHT!"  
  
"WHY ARE WE YELLING!? THEY STOPPED YELLING A LONG TIME AGO!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now that it's silent again, do you think we should go get family members and Dumbledor?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll go"  
  
"Ok," said Madam Pomfrey as Minerva left.  
  
"Now, get back into bed!"  
  
"Why should we," said Sylia in a rather scary voice  
  
"Yeah, we don't have to listen to you," said Draco in the same voice  
  
"Sylia? Draco?"  
  
"They won't hear you."  
  
"Lets just say that we locked them in their own body."  
  
"What-?"  
  
Sylia pulled out her wand. "IMPERVA!"  
  
Black light shot out of her wand and onto Madam Pomfrey. They spell bounded her like an energy barrier around her  
  
"We need blood to stay alive you know" said Draco as pulling out a knife  
  
"How did you sneak that in here!?" said Madam Pomfrey outraged/scared.  
  
"Magic" was all he said as he walked over to her. The about I meter apart until a blinding flash of light hit against him. He fell face flat on the cold floor several meters away from them. He turned over to see who the attackers were. Lucious Malfoy  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't gel head's father," said Sylia evilly.  
  
"This is going to be very interesting," said Draco.  
  
"MOORE!" they said together as the red light flew out their wands and hit Lucious. He fell on the wall. When he came to, he took out his wand and yelled 'CHARTAE MINOBULAS'  
  
"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS GOING ON!?"  
  
"Minerva, they attacked me first"  
  
"Yeah, we did and we're not afraid to stand and fight you," said Draco  
  
"We are, after all, more powerful then you" said Sylia  
  
BANG!  
  
Silver light was projected out of a wand and onto the duo.  
  
"I don't think so," said Dumbledor.  
  
When they got up, they threw knives at him.  
  
"SCUBO!" said Dumbledor as the knives bounced off what looked like an invisible barrier. "I don't want to do this!"  
  
"Nor do we" said Sylia in her normal voice. Suddenly they fell on the ground, again.  
  
A/N please review and tell me what you think! 


	11. The Potion and The First DADA Lesson NEW

Changing into a Slytherin  
  
Sylia and Draco both woke up early in the morning due to the fact of a horrible screeching noise just outside of their above window. Sylia got out of bed, on the bedside table and opened the window for the owl. The owl landed on her bed while Sylia climbed down. Draco got out of bed and went to see what the owl wanted. He found out that the owl was carrying two small vases and a letter. He quickly found a small piece of toast and fed it to the bird and flew off.  
  
"What did the owl want?" asked Sylia.  
  
"Don't know yet," replied Draco as he opened the letter and quickly read it. "It's a letter from your brother saying that we should take these potions right now but only take a few drops in water. He says it should last until the next full moon."  
  
"What potion is it exactly?"  
  
"He calls it the Killery Potion. You heard of it?"  
  
"Yes. It attacks an evil soul that has possessed you, but it doesn't destroy it. It only makes it not take over us sometimes."  
  
"Oh, well, we minds as drink it."  
  
They put a few drops in some water and drank it down. It tasted disgusting and sickening.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," said Sylia.  
  
"Well don't be because if you throw it up it has no use."  
  
"S-S-Severus!"  
  
"Professor," said Draco.  
  
"You both better get ready for classes. They start in and hour or so."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"But before you both leave, I have to put a charm over your face. I doubt anyone would like to see two people walking around with purple eyes and veins on their face," said Severus as he flicked his wand, said the charm and left.  
  
"We better get going then," said Draco.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Sylia.  
  
They went back to their dormitories and said to meet each other at the Common Room in half an hour.  
  
When she got to her room, she saw two worried girls.  
  
"Hiya guys!"  
  
"Sylia! Your okay!" said Pansy with a sigh of relief.  
  
"We were so worried about you!" said Millicent.  
  
"I'm okay now but I really need a shower. Gods know how long I've been in the hospital wing," said Sylia as the other two girls went and got ready.  
  
Half an hour later, Sylia, Pansy and Millicent was in the Common Room talking to Draco.  
  
"What have we got first?" asked Pansy.  
  
"We've got double DADA," said Sylia.  
  
"We better get down there then," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah," replied the girls.  
  
*~In The DADA Classroom~*  
  
"Attention everyone! As you all know my name is Sylvia Snape and I am you DADA teacher. Today we will be dealing with vampires. Usually vampires die when we cast a spell on it but what happens when there was no magic in the world or if your wands were taken or broken then what? You would have to fight without magic. In this closet is 10 vampires," said Sylia as she tapped on the closet door. "Has anyone heard of the television show 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'?"  
  
Basically the whole class had their hands up.  
  
"Well it actually true how they use to kill vampires when they hadn't been introduced to magic with wands. I want you to team up in pair and take a stake for each person from my table."  
  
"Hey Sylia," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah?" said Sylia.  
  
"I didn't know that magic could be taken away."  
  
"Unfortunately, it can. It happens every hundred years. A powerful sorcerer would rise from the dead and take magic away to have for himself. The only way to restore magic was to kill the sorcerer. Even though he rises again every hundred years, it will bring peace to the magic community for a while."  
  
"You really know a lot don't you?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Everyone hurry up! Take the stakes from my desk.now!" yelled Sylvia.  
  
Everyone quickly took theirs and got ready as Sylvia opened the door, but only let one out.  
  
"I am going to demonstrate first. The easiest way to slay a vampire is to stab it through its heart, like so," said Sylvia as she stabbed it through the heart. "Now your turn. One pair at a time though. Um lets see, Draco, Sylia! Come up and be one first to slay a vampire. Rest assured that if you can't slay it yet I would be behind you to back you up."  
  
Sylia and Draco got out of their seats and went up to the front of the classroom as Sylvia let out one vampire.  
  
Both Draco and Sylia were ready to kick some vampire ass. The vampire came towards them. Sylia kicked the vampire as Draco punched it in the face. Both Sylia and Draco stabbed it in the heart and it became to dust. The class clapped as Sylia and Draco went back to their desk. They had no idea what had just happened. They don't remember anything about slaying vampire or something like that. Like a total black out.  
  
When the bell went, they quickly packed their bags, got up and went to the dungeons to find Severus Snape.  
  
A/N hope you liked it! So sorry I didn't update sooner but there will be more chappies in a day or so to replace to authors notes. If you have any suggestions due to the fact that I have been thinking on what will happen next or something like that. Please review! ^_^ 


	12. mistake chapter

Changing into a Slytherin  
  
When Sylia woke up, it was about 11:30 at night, which means that everyone was asleep.  
  
"Ah! Your awake!" said Madam Pomfrey  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Hospital wing"  
  
"Oh. Where's Draco?"  
  
"I'm right here" said Draco. Sylia looked where the voice came from and was surprised to she him lying on the bed next to hers  
  
"How are you feeling, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Fine I guess"  
  
"And you, Ms. Snape?"  
  
"Just peachy"  
  
"Good. Are any of you hungry?"  
  
They both nodded  
  
"I'll go and get some food. Now stay in bed!"  
  
"Yes miss," they said together as she left  
  
"Hey Draco"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Your eyes"  
  
"What about them"  
  
"They're purple"  
  
"what!?" said Draco as he turned to look at her. "So are yours!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" they both yelled  
  
Madam Pomfrey came rushing in with their food  
  
"What is the problem? Don't you have any patients- DEAR LORD!" said Madam Pomfrey as she dropped their food. "What on earth happened to your face!?"?  
  
"WHAT! OUR FACE!?" said Draco who looked very stressed  
  
"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT OUR EYES! THEY'RE PURPLE!!!"  
  
"YES BUT YOUR FACE! IT HAS VIENS! AND THEY'RE BLACK!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" screamed them both running around like crazy people.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!?"  
  
"MINERVA!! YOU HAVE TO HELPS THEM! THEY'RE GETTING WORSE! WHEN THE HELL IS THE NEXT FULL MOON!?"  
  
Minerva looked at their faces, and was now clearly scared to death  
  
"WHAT THE FELL HAPPENED TO THEIR FACES!? HOW DID IT END LIKE THAT!?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW DAMMIT! WHEN THE FUCK IS THE NEXT FULL MOON!?"  
  
"LANGUAGE POPPY! THE NEXT ONE IS IN A FORTNIGHT!"  
  
"WHY ARE WE YELLING!? THEY STOPPED YELLING A LONG TIME AGO!"  
  
"oh"  
  
"Now that it's silent again, do you think we should go get family members and Dumbledor?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll go"  
  
"Ok" said Madam Pomfrey as Minerva left  
  
"Now, get back into bed!"  
  
"Why should we" said Sylia in a rather scary voice  
  
"Yeah, we don't have to listen to you" said Draco in the same voice  
  
"Sylia? Draco?"  
  
"They won't hear you"  
  
"Lets just say that we locked them in their own body"  
  
"What-?"  
  
Sylia pulled out her wand. "IMPERVA!"  
  
Black light shot out of her wand and onto Madam Pomfrey. They spell bounded her like an energy barrier around her  
  
"We need blood to stay alive you know" said Draco as pulling out a knife  
  
"How did you sneak that in here!?" said Madam Pomfrey outraged/scared  
  
"Magic" was all he said as he walked over to her. The about I meter apart until a blinding flash of light hit against him. He fell face flat on the cold floor several meters away from them. He turned over to see who the attackers were. Lucious Malfoy  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't gel head's father" said Sylia evilly  
  
"This is going to be very interesting" said Draco  
  
"MOORE!" they said together as the red light flew out their wands and hit Lucious. He fell on the wall. When he came to, he took out his wand and yelled 'CHARTAE MINOBULAS'  
  
"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS GOING ON!?"  
  
"Minerva, they attacked me first"  
  
"Yeah, we did and we're not afraid to stand and fight you" said Draco  
  
"We are, after all, more powerful then you" said Sylia  
  
BANG!  
  
Silver light was projected out of a wand and onto the duo.  
  
"I don't think so" said Dumbledor  
  
When they got up, they threw knives at him  
  
"SCUBO!" said Dumbledor as the knives bounced off what looked like an invisible barrier  
  
"I don't want to do this!"  
  
"Nor do we" said Sylia in her normal voice. Suddenly they fell on the ground, again.  
  
A/N please review and tell me what you think! 


	13. mistake chapter

I can't put up any chapters any soon due to the fact that I have lots of assignment to finish.  
  
Sorry! I'll put up chapters as soon as I've finished or when I can't be bothered do any assignment (which is like never)  
  
Most likely in the middle of the school holidays I will put more chapters on  
  
Sorry! So so sorry! 


End file.
